<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Meetings by ErenTheTeddyTitan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224737">First Meetings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTheTeddyTitan/pseuds/ErenTheTeddyTitan'>ErenTheTeddyTitan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Ballad of Angel Dust [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Dust &amp; Cherri Bomb Friendship (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Backstory, Canon Compliant, Good Friend Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Mentioned Fat Nuggets (Hazbin Hotel), Mentioned Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:08:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTheTeddyTitan/pseuds/ErenTheTeddyTitan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This installment of "The Ballad of Angel Dust" is quite possibly the happiest of the three parts so far.  Angel Dust meets Fat Nuggets and shortly afterwards, Cherri Bomb. We learn that Fat Nuggets was a gift from Valentino and Angel rescued Cherri Bomb from being exterminated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel Dust &amp; Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust &amp; Fat Nuggets (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Ballad of Angel Dust [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yayyyy! Finally a happy (ish) story! Angel deserves a happy sort of story every now and again. A lot of the information I used came from a few YouTube videos.</p><p>https://youtu.be/75BfL30S0Os</p><p>https://youtu.be/qcZSAvZ0eWU</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't long after he signed the contract that Val began to show his true colors. At first it was great, he was treated like a King. He had all the drugs and guys he could want. But as the years went by, Angel began to notice changes in Valentino. </p><p> </p><p>At first, it was limiting his drug use or telling him what to wear. Little things that didn't really bother Angel Dust all that much. At first.</p><p> </p><p>He found himself sneaking out of the club more often, sneaking booze and fucking guys on the side for a little extra cash. Not that he got to keep much, of course. He hid what he could in his boots, Val wouldn't check there.</p><p> </p><p>Angel had returned to the club that night, a little bummed from a less than fruitful night of work. Valentino seemed to notice the change in his demeanor.</p><p> </p><p>"Angel Cakes, why the long face?" The moth demon asked, giving the spider an almost predatory stare.</p><p> </p><p>"'S nothin' boss, just a bad night on the job's all." The spider demon shrugged, plastering on a fake smile.</p><p> </p><p>The moth wasn't buying it. "C'mere. We're goin' for a little ride." He dragged Angel by one of his arms to his limousine.</p><p> </p><p>"Boss, what're you-"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut it. You'll see when we get there. Sit back and enjoy the ride." He purred and slipped an arm around Angel's skinny waist, pulling him closer.</p><p> </p><p>Angel tried to push him away but gave up and looked out the window instead.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Stupid bitch</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The spider thought to himself as the car took them to some unknown location. He sighed and leaned on one of his hands, not looking at Valentino.</p><p> </p><p>The limousine came to a stop a few moments later and his boss all but dragged him out. They were at Hell's version of some sort of pet shop.</p><p> </p><p>"Boss?" Angel asked, looking very confused. What the fuck were they doing here?</p><p> </p><p>"Remember how you kept yappin' about wanting a pet? Get whatever you want." Val said dismissively.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, r-really?" </p><p> </p><p>"Mhm, isn't Daddy good to you?" He purred.</p><p> </p><p>The spider demon wandered around the store in awe. There were hellhounds, hellcats and many other kinds of creatures that didn't really appeal to Angel Dust. He loved animals but nothing seemed to catch his eye. </p><p> </p><p>He was just about to give up when he heard a noise behind the store. Curious, he poked his head out the back door.</p><p> </p><p>The trashcans rattled for a moment as though something were digging through them. After a few minutes, a small pig-like creature poked its head out from the trashcans and oinked in Angel's direction.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A sound not unlike a squeal escaped the spider demon as he stooped down to pick up the little piglet. It was love at first sight for them both it seemed.</p><p> </p><p>The piglet nuzzled into Angel and settled in his chest fluff as the spider carried him inside.</p><p> </p><p>Valentino had been talking with the clerk about something unimportant that Angel didn't really catch or care about. When he saw what the arachnid had picked out, he groaned.</p><p> </p><p>"Angie, you can't be serious."</p><p> </p><p>Angel Dust held the piglet almost protectively. "Please?" He asked, giving Val the puppy eyes he had been perfecting since he arrived in Hell.</p><p> </p><p>A heavy sigh escaped the moth. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather have a hellhound?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Angel didn't respond in words, instead nuzzling noses with the piglet while it oinked happily.</p><p> </p><p>Another sigh escaped him. "Fine, we'll take it."</p><p> </p><p>A squeal of happiness escaped the spider and he gave Valentino the biggest hug he could. "Thank you, Val." He said through happy tears.</p><p> </p><p>A dark chuckle bubbled in the moth's chest. "It's nothing, sweetheart. Just wanted to see that pretty smile on your face again. And I'll make sure it stays there."</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>A few weeks passed after Angel had adopted Fat Nuggets (yes, that was what he named him) and it had been some of the happiest weeks of his life since arriving in this literal hellhole.</p><p> </p><p>He had left Nuggets at the club while he had gone to run a few drug deals for Val. Unfortunately, it just so happened to be the day of the annual extermination. This meant demons were scattering for cover, boarding up windows and making all of Hell look like an actual ghost town. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Luckily for our spider demon, this wasn't his first. He was hunkering down in what looked to be a former drug motel and was perfectly content hiding there, smoking a joint. It wasn't until he spotted something that wasn't entirely uncommon in Hell, a new arrival. </p><p> </p><p>"On extermination day?" He mumbled under his breath as he watched the newcomer, a short demoness with pink and orange hair. She looked to be some sort of cyclops and she was dressed in a crop-top, ripped jeans, one boot and one flat.</p><p> </p><p>Normally, he didn't care if anyone new showed up but something just wouldn't let him leave her out there. He poked his head outside and called out softly.</p><p> </p><p>"Psst, hey, newbie. Get ya ass up here. You're gonna get ya self killed.". He hissed. </p><p> </p><p>The demoness regarded him with some trepidation but figured she had no choice. Everyone else seemed to be hiding so obviously something was going on here.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She ran up the fire escape and hid in the room with her savior. "What's everyone hiding from?" She asked once she figured they were safe.</p><p> </p><p>"It's extermination day. Every year, they send these fuckin' angels down here to exterminate any demon they can find because of 'overpopulation'." He explained, putting air quotes around the last part.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Why?" She asked, looking confused. "Why should they care about Hell being overpopulated?"</p><p> </p><p>"Who knows? I think it's cuz they get their jollies out of it. They enjoy it."</p><p> </p><p>She nodded with a heavy sigh. "Why did you help me?"</p><p> </p><p>"To be honest, I have no fuckin' idea." He laughed a little. "Guess somethin' just told me too." He shrugged. "What's ya name?"</p><p> </p><p>"Cherri Bombowski. What's yours?"</p><p> </p><p>"Anthony. You can call me Angel Dust." He smiled, offering one of his many limbs for a handshake.</p><p> </p><p>She laughed a little and shook his hand. "Angel Dust. Like the drug?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, you got it." He smiled. "This is Hell, Toots, you wanna change ya name, now's the time to do it."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Change it? To what?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Angel thought for a moment. "What about Cherri Bomb? Ain't too different from ya actual name and it fits." He shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"You think so?" She asked as they watched angels slaughter a few stragglers. Squelching sounds and screams could be heard out the window.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I think it fits. Whaddya say?" He grinned at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Hell yeah!" </p><p> </p><p>They stayed like that for hours, talking and getting to know one another. Angel learned Cherri was the owner of an explosives shop that sold illegal weapons on the side. She had died in an explosion that had destroyed her shop. The cops were onto her so she set the shop and herself ablaze to avoid the consequences.</p><p> </p><p>She was spunky, Angel noted. He liked that. He liked her style. He'd never really had many friends when he was alive. Not real ones anyways.</p><p> </p><p>He had told her his story in return, skipping over the more sensitive details of course.</p><p> </p><p>She told him about how technology had changed. It was the 80s now. Over 50 years after Angel's time.  </p><p> </p><p>It wasn't difficult for him to understand, of course, Hell had stayed up to date for the most part. Though it was up to its residents whether or not they too stayed up to date or not.</p><p> </p><p>Angel was one of the few demons that chose to. He loved seeing how much technology had progressed and it seemed like society was becoming more and more accepting of people's differences. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If only it was like that when I was alive….</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He thought bitterly as Cherri recounted a story about her illegal explosives ring.</p><p> </p><p>"...And it blasted him right in the face!"</p><p> </p><p>She exclaimed with an almost maniacal grin.</p><p> </p><p>Angel smiled. "Y'know what? You're alright. I don't really do friends but…. I like your style."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I think we can help each other. So, sure, why not?" Cherri grinned. "Friends?"</p><p> </p><p>"Friends." Angel smiled. </p><p> </p><p>And for the first time? Angel was happy in Hell. He had a new friend, a new pet and Valentino wasn't riding his ass as much though he wasn't sure how long that would last. </p><p> </p><p>Though, one thing was for sure. He was going to enjoy this whole "friend" thing.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>